The Artist
by Nathan24
Summary: Touya, despues de la captura y posterior conversion de las cartas se dedica a su verdadera pasión, El arte. Como un joven artista esta siendo perseguido por una serie de problemas,el mayor de ellos: La falta de inspiración. T


_Esta historia esta dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi, mi beta, Mary :D en realidad eres una persona increíble y si no fuera por tu apoyo, como beta pero sobretodo como amiga, no estuviera aquí escribiendo esto._

_¡Espero que disfrutes leyendo esto tanto como disfruto yo estar contigo! xD_

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de CCS ni de ninguno de sus personajes, esto simplemente es una historia sin ánimos de lucro

**The Artist**

**Matices de la vida**

_Amarillo_…Las pinceladas eran rápidas y suaves…_Negro_…El joven pintor movía con la rapidez que solo otorgan los años y la experiencia, el arma que se le había otorgado a cada artista, el pincel…_Azul_…se concentraba en tratar de liberar lo que llevaba adentro, los sentimientos, las emociones que explotaban a flor de piel, experiencias que se mezclaban con los pigmentos que llevaba el pincel para conseguir nuevos tonos, texturas…_Rojo_…Nuevas sensaciones…_Verde_… Sensaciones que dan vida…_Blanco_…tal vez nunca nadie se hubiera dado cuenta…_Naranja_…pero un artista no es muy diferente a Víctor Frankenstein…_Marrón_… Ambos buscando… formas de llevar a la realidad su visión de darle vida a su creación… porque para un artista… un lienzo es mas que un pedazo donde pintar… es otro mundo… Un nuevo mundo… una nueva dimensión donde darle vida a su creaciones… a sus ideas…a sus sentimientos…_**Violeta**_…

¡WAFF!

El lienzo en el que había gastado tantas horas, ahora se encontraba roto en el medio del cuarto. Sin duda alguna el parecido con Víctor Frankenstein no había acabado con la idea de dar vida, pues ante sus ojos su obra se había convertido en un monstruo.

Un monstruo que no lo dejaba en paz últimamente.

Touya Kinomoto, había sido alabado por sus profesores de arte desde su niñez, alguno lo veían en el futuro como una nueva estrella en el inmenso firmamento de la historia del arte, Otros solo lo veían como otro joven talentoso mas, en el fútil intento que su arte fuera reconocida y tal vez a largo plazo fuera reconocido como un artista de poca fama a nivel nacional

Pero todos se habían equivocado, hace nueve años las excelentes críticas de sus obras de arte habían llegado ya a oídos del presidente y los críticos lo llamaban prodigio e incluso al año siguiente había recibido una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa institución que marcaba pauta en Japón, El Colegio de las Artes de Tokio.

Pero el lo había abandonado todo, absolutamente todo.

Había botado las pinturas y guardado los lienzos y pinceles en el sótano, cerrando así la caja de su pasado.

Todo por su pequeña hermana, cuando la oferta del prestigiado Colegio de las Artes había tocado la puerta de su vida, la había rechazado porque sabía que difíciles momentos para su hermana se acercaban y no se arrepentía pues solo un mes después había comenzando toda la aventura de la captura y después conversión de las conocidas cartas.

No se arrepentía ni un momento, su pequeña hermana era mucho más importante que cualquier premio o reconocimiento y nunca se hubiera perdonado si a ella en esa loca aventura le hubiera pasado algo.

Después de eso había seguido sus estudios de arquitectura en la universidad, donde se había inscrito en un pequeño curso de pintura para recordar viejos recuerdos como le había dicho Yukito cuando se inscribieron, cuando había firmado la planilla de inscripción nunca se habría imaginado como algo tan insignificante con un curso de pintura podría cambiar su vida.

Pero lo hizo.

Aquel pequeño curso había logrado despertar viejos momentos y hacerle recordar antiguas sensaciones.

Había bajado al sótano, abierto la caja del pasado y desempolvado los pinceles.

De esa forma había vuelto a las primeras planas de los diarios, había escandalizado a los artistas más ortodoxos con su forma irreverente y libre de plasmar sus sentimientos, las nuevas generaciones de artistas lo veían como un modelo a seguir.

Buenas críticas .Premios .Reconocimientos

Pero todo llega a un final y aparentemente Touya Kinomoto se tendría que despedir muy pronto de las galerías de Japón. _Inspiración ven a mí…_Pensaba mientras veía la hora en el reloj de la Pared

_**10:42**_

¡PUAAAAAAAFF! ¡PUUUUUM! ¡FLAAAM!...

Que habrá hecho ahora ese _monstruo_

Sakura Kinomoto, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos acababa de terminar la secundaria y se disponía en algunos meses comenzar su carrera de Historia del Arte, pero claro para esto todavía quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que , como cualquier estudiante en vacaciones se encontraba haciendo la actividad más importante del día….

Dormir.

¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DESPIERTAAAA! - Bueno en eso se encontraba hasta que su _Gran_ guardián le hiciera un _Gran_ favor

"Ummm…Déjame dormir cinco minutos mas... Por favor... ¡Touya!.. Auuumm" Dijo la poderosa Card Mistress, mientras se enrollaba mas entre las sabanas.

"¡AHH! ¡RECUERDA QUE HOY VIENE TOMOYO!"Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas la Ex-Card Captor salto de la cama en una explosión de sabanas, almohadas y miles de peluches

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!¿AHORA ES QUE ME VAS A DESPERTAR?- Decía la apresurada joven mientras corría al baño y comenzaba su rutina matutina- ¡Kero te voy a matar!- Justo en ese momento se percato de un...Pequeño problemita cuando vio el reloj

_**9:42**_

"¿QUEEE? ¿9.42? ¡Ni si quiera he comido y tengo que limpiar! ¡Como sufro!"Gimió la joven hechicera mientras se metía a toda velocidad a bañar.

**10 minutos después**

Se encontraba entre un poderoso dilema, frente ella el camino se había bifurcado y debía de tomar una importante, muy importante decisión…

¿Falda azul o negra?

Aunque en realidad esta era solo una de las pocas decisiones importantes que debía tomar en ese momento, para Sakura Kinomoto la apariencia es muy importante y más si tu mejor amiga, una diseñadora de modas en su camino al triunfo, venia de visita. Después de todo no necesitaba un nuevo guardarropas nuevo por un buen tiempo.

Dejando las frivolidades atrás, Sakura tomo manos en el asunto y en 15 minutos más había logrado decidir como vestirse y había comido su desayuno, que aparentemente se lo había hecho su felpudo guardián, en especial por la apariencia de la cocina.

No hay forma que termine esto antes que llegue Tomoyo, solo un milagro lo puede lograr – Suspiro la ex-cazadora de cartas, ni con la ayuda de Kero y su hermano, que dudaba que la ayudara, lo iba a lograr, algo así era imposible…a menos que usara "¡Magia! Claro ¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?"

Por lo que con la velocidad de un rayo subió las escaleras hasta sus recamara.

Si quería llevar acabo su plan primero debía realizar algo muy importante, por esta razón se sentó sobre su cama y con un respiro profundo se concentro y dejo que su magia se liberara un poco "¡Libro que guardas los secretos de una estrella! **¡Aparece!**" y como respuesta a sus palabras un pequeño resplandor dorado comenzó a bajar del techo de su habitación hasta reposar en sus manos donde obtuvo la forma del famoso libro rosa.

Ella y Kerberos habían decido esconder el libro en caso de que algo pasara, por lo que habían abierto una pequeña cavidad en el techo donde escondieron el libro y protegieron con innumerables sellos y hechizos. Después de todo no se podían dar el lujo que un poder como aquel cayera en manos equivocadas.

Ya una vez con el libro en sus manos, Sakura se acerco al escritorio y se puso a trabajar lo más rápido posible. Si algún vecino la viera a través de la ventana se sorprendería, porque al fin y al cabo ¿El artista de la familia no era Touya?

No obstante ella se encontraba ahí deslizando su lápiz sobre el papel tratando de conseguir los resultados esperados, entre líneas y figuras el dibujo de la joven flor fue tomando forma, y ella simplemente inmersa en los trazos del lápiz se dejo llevar por el momento…

A pesar de que era muy pequeña cuando su hermano comenzó su camino al reconocimiento de los críticos, recordaba todo perfectamente, de hecho entre sus recuerdos más añorados y mejor resguardados dentro de su memoria se encontraba las infinitas clases que le dedicaba Touya para aprender a dibujar mientras esperaban hasta largas horas de la noche que llegara su padre.

Sin embargo cuando su hermano había abandonado los rieles artísticos, estas se volvieron una especie de tabú en el ambiente familiar. Nadie le pregunto a Touya porque había decidido rechazar una oferta tan generosa, pero tampoco nadie volvió ni siquiera a mencionar algo relacionado con el arte bajo el techo de la familia.

Simplemente con el pasar del tiempo el tabú se volvió rutina y la monotonía le gano a la vida. Touya abandono el pincel y Sakura se dejo llevar por las otras actividades que realizaban sus compañeras de clase.

Pero todo había cambiado. Y gracias a Dios.

Cuando su hermano regreso esa tarde a la casa, después de un largo día de lluvia, cargando una de esas sonrisas que tenia años que no veía y acompañado por un pincel, sitió un ligero deja vú. De nuevo nadie le pregunto a su hermano que lo había hecho regresar a las lindes del arte pero las inauguraciones de nuevas galerías y exposiciones volvieron a ser el tema de cada mañana.

Sin duda alguna sus manos habían resentido tanto tiempo sin práctica, pero con trabajo duro y largas tardes bajo el ojo crítico de su hermano le habían hecho alcanzar un nivel donde se encontraba más que satisfecha con su trabajo. Y como todo los artistas trasformo su arte en algo mas, en magia.

Aunque en el caso de ella fuera de una forma más que literal.

¡Uff! ¡Por fin, espero que esto funcione!- se dijo a si misma la adolescente de ojos verdes, mientras sacaba una caja de su armario que estaba llena de velas y otros frascos, uno de estos contenía sal y con ella se dirigió al centro de la habitación donde dibujo un circulo con una estrella adentro, donde coloco con mucho cuidado el dibujo.

"Lo que es de Papel que se convierta en verdad… ¡Oh! ¡Estrella que guardas los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad vuelve este sueño realidad!" Por los momentos todo iba bien solo debía concentrarse en los pensamientos adecuados: pulcritud, orden y sobretodo limpieza "Carta Sakura ¡abre tu ojos para ayudar a tu Maestra! **¡CLEAN! ¡**_**Despierta!**_

Delante de ella miles de luces de cientos de colores se arremolinaron hasta tomar la forma de… ¿Una Mujer? Pues si, ante la joven se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba unos veintitantos, vestida en el típico traje de mucama francesa y con su rígido pelo negro, cual se encontraba atado en un moño de aspecto rígido que completaba perfectamente la expresión de seriedad que adornaba su joven y de una forma exótica atractivo rostro.

Sin Embargo lo que más llamaban la atención eran los utensilios que llevaba en sus manos, una gran aspiradora rosada y un plumero que fácilmente podía medir casi un metro.

"¡Clean!"Exclamo la sonriente estudiante, feliz que su obra hubiera terminado tan bien "Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar toda la casa antes que llegue Tomoyo" ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya la nueva carta había desaparecido en nube de polvo.

Con una sonrisa en la cara por la genialidad de sus ideas la adolescente de mirada esmeralda abandonó la habitación, murmurando cosas que sonaban muy parecidos a "La gran Sakura Kinomoto" y "La mejor", tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamiento que no se percato de un pequeño detalle.

En la hoja blanca se había comenzado a dibujar algo.

**10:40**

Por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos Sakura Kinomoto dio gracias a dios por dos cosas…

La magia y los sobres de tortas instantáneas

Mientras su fiel carta terminaba de limpiar la casa, se había dedicado junto con Kero a preparar uno de esos pasteles que solo necesitaban agregarles agua, batirlos y directo al horno.

Aunque no se pudieran comparar a los pasteles que preparaba su querida amiga, por lo menos hacían el intento. Justo acababa de cerrar el horno y poner la alarma para que sonara en veinte minutos, cuando escucho un fuerte…

¡PUAAAAAAAFF! ¡PUUUUUM! ¡FLAAAM!...

¡Oh...Rayos!- fue lo único que escapo de la boca de Sakura mientras subía a una velocidad inimaginable las escaleras siendo perseguida por Kero. Por su mente pasaban miles de opciones que pudieran ser el producto del ruido.

¿Tal vez Kero había dejado de nuevo prendido la consola de videojuegos y esta había explotado como la última vez? Solo esperaba que no, todavía le faltaba pasar el último mundo de su videojuego favorito Tsubasa Reservoir. Sin embargo ninguna de las opciones que había pensado la preparó para lo que vio una vez abrió la puerta de su cuarto, de hecho fue tal su sorpresa que su mente pudo solo formar una solo frase.

"Kero, ¿Qué día es hoy?" Como respuesta su querido compañero apunto hacia el calendario que se encontraba pegado en la pared donde, encerrado en un gran circulo rojo se encontraba un numero.

21.

Hoy era 21 de Junio.

Kero y Sakura tuvieron el mismo pensamientos ¡Oh…Rayos! El 21 de Junio no solo marcaba el día del solsticio de verano y el día mas largo del año, para todo practicante de magia significaba algo más.

El día de Foster.

La Ley de Foster era una de las tres leyes principales de la magia, "Por cada acto mágico se dará como consecuencia un acto igual pero completamente opuesto" en pocas palabras si tu con magia herías a una persona, tu magia también sanaría a una persona, todo era con el fin de que se mantuviera el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

Pero como siempre la sociedad humana encontró una forma de arruinar los planes de la madre naturaleza y crear a la fuerza su propio camino. Hace ya más de 2.500 años cuando la sociedad mágica había ubicado decenas de sellos en sitios estratégicos del globo terráqueo, todo ellos con único fin, eliminar el efecto Foster.

Lo Lograron. O casi.

A pesar que los sellos no neutralizaban el efecto Foster completamente, si actuaban como una especie de válvula solo dejando salir una tan mínima cantidad de magia opuesta que era prácticamente insignificante. Sin embargo tenia una falla, una gran falla, una vez al año los sellos se encontraban tan llenos que toda esta energía se liberaba de una forma desbordante, por la ya naturaleza mágica del solsticio de verano causo que este día fuera el 21 de Junio.

Todo esto trajo como consecuencia que el 21 de Junio estuviera rotundamente prohibido realizar magia ya que los sellos se encontraban inactivos y toda magia se revertiría.

"Oh Dios…estoy en problemas, en grandes problemas, vaya que si" solo hubo una cosa que pudo procesar su cerebro antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

**Dirty**

Por primera vez en su vida dio gracias a los reflejos que eran producto de las innumerables veces que el pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes, decidía pagar su rabia con el y le arrojaba miles de objetos en forma de proyectiles. Pues gracias ellos pudo evitar un golpe fatal de un…

¿Un Plumero?, Pues si o al menos que sus ojos le mintieran ante el se estaban desarrollando una batalla campal entre lo que aparentemente eran dos cartas Sakura.

Sin duda alguna iba a tener una charla muy seria con cierto joven de pelo negro y de lentes sobre dejar libros llenos de cartas que pueden destruir el mundo en cualquier sótano.

Solo ver alguna de las dos cartas le daba miedo, una vestida en uniforme reglamentario de una mucama francesa y blandiendo un plumero gigante como si fuera alguna especie de espada y en la otra esquina lo que aparentaba ser una niña de siete u ocho años vestida en unas pequeñas bermudas rojas y una camisa blanca llenas de docenas de manchas de pintura, su pelo tenia un corte que parecía gritar que había sido la victima de las tijeras del jardín y lo tenia lleno de mechas de miles de colores.

Pero era su mirada lo que le daba miedo, una mirada que parecía gritar al mundo kilos de picardía y litros de travesura desenfada pero de una forma que le hacia ver inocente como una pequeña paloma silvestre.

"Glup…" tragó con esfuerzo tratando de olvidar a quien le recordaba esa mirada…

A una pequeña Sakura cuando tenia cinco años, de hecho de esa época provenía el famoso apodo que su hermanita tanto odiaba, pero ¿Como más la podía llamar? Si en esa a esa edad era un huracán que espantaba con la velocidad de un rayo a todas las niñeras que su padre contrataba para cuidarlos.

Después de muchos intentos había conseguido una forma de poder controlar el pequeño tornado dentro de su hermanita, en realidad todo había surgido por accidente cuando la ayudo a realizar un dibujo para la tarea una tarde, pero pronto no solo la ayudo con sus dibujos esa tarde, sino también el día siguiente y el día después del siguiente. Y así sucesivamente hasta que pronto las pequeñas clases de dibujo se volvieron la rutina diaria de las noches en el hogar de los Kinomotos.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar las "pequeñas" travesuras del monstruo de ojos verdes

¡ZAAAAAAAZ!

El sonido del cuadro del pasillo al caer al suelo lo despertó de su pequeño viaje en el barco de los recuerdos y justo a tiempo ya que gracias a eso le salvo la vida al jarrón de la dinastía Tang que era la última adquisición de papá en su más reciente excavación en china.

"Bueno probablemente no solo la vida del jarrón, sino la de Sakura y la mía también" murmuró Touya para si mismo. Fujitaka Kinomoto podrá ser la persona más amable que puedas conocer sobre la faz de la tierra pero una vez que conocías su lado…oscuro, por así decirlo no lo quieres volver a conocer, nunca.

Un grito desgarrador lo saco de sus pensamientos, sobretodo porque el grito provenía del cuarto de la adolescente residente.

Touya corrió los pocos metros que separaban la entrada de su cuarto a la de ella en mas rápido que en lo que puedes decir "Magia", aunque después de todo con un ambiente familiar como el que lo rodeaba esto no era muy sorprendente.

Cuando se paro en el marco de la puerta de su hermana y vio lo que estaba pasando y logro hacer que ella gritara como una pequeña de 5 años, sinceramente se encontraba dentro de una encrucijada.

No sabia si tirarse al piso a llorar de la risa o fingir ser solidario con su hermana para después no tener que enfrentarse contra su ira.

Escogió la opción mas acertada. Fingir ser solidario.

A pesar de que la escena ante el era muy tentadora, no todos los días te encuentras a tu hermana adolescente arrinconada en la esquina mas alejada del cuarto mientras una niña que parecía que acababa de salir de un baño de mugre le restregaba lodo en su pelo.

Justo en ese momento la carta se dio cuenta de su presencia en la puerta, por lo que con un salto se le abalanzo encima con sus manos llenas de lodo, listas para atacarlo.

Gracias a dios, la otra carta se interpuso en su camino y nuevamente comenzó la pelea entre las dos titanes, la más pequeña al parecer se dio cuenta de su desventaja en un lugar tan pequeño por lo que decidió trasladar la pelea al piso inferior. Claro no sin antes darle una patada en la rodilla al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

"¡Ahhh!... ¡rayos!, ¡Tengo que tener una charla muy seria con esta wannabe de hechicera!" se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba para hablar con la mente maestra detrás de todo este desastre.

A la escena que vio no lo alivio mucho.

Sakura se encontraba en un estado de shock, mientras seguía acariciando su pelo al mismo tiempo que se decía así misma "No…No….mi…pe...lo" y dos pequeños ríos de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Estuvo a punto de darle un buen pellizco para sacarla de su mundo cuando la multitud de ruidos provenientes del piso inferior lo hicieron revindicar sus actos.

"Si algo le pasa a la los muebles y los distintos objetos que papá ha traído como recuerdos de sus excavaciones no creo que ni Clow mismo nos pueda ayudar" se dijo así mismo Touya mientras que emprendía su paso a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Cuando llego al piso inferior sus ánimos volvieron a recaer, lo que antes era una sala se había convertido en un campo de guerra, el sofá se encontraba tirado en el piso, mientras millones de papeles y pequeños adornos decoraban el piso.

¡ZAAAAAAAAZ!

Más rápido de lo que se puede pensar, Touya se vio obligado a buscar refugio detrás de la mesa de comer, para evitar la barricada de lodo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su posición.

La batalla campal entre las dos entidades siguió durante otros quince minutos, Dirty lanzado objetos y lodo mientras que Clean los desviaba todos con su gran plumero, hasta que…

¡PAAAAAAAAF!

Con una patada una furiosa Sakura había derribado la puerta de la cocina.

"¿En que momento entro en la cocina?" Fue lo único que pensó Touya, ni siquiera había terminado de formular una forma en la cual su hermana hubiera llegado hasta la cocina sin verla cruzar la sala cuando su mente se congelo.

"Uh Oh…Esto no es nada bueno"

En la entrada a la cocina se encontraba una furiosa Sakura ataviada con todos los utensilios y productos de limpieza que pudieran haber, desde guantes en sus brazos hasta un cinturón lleno de jabón en polvo, limpia vidrios, pisos etc.

"Elegiste el pelo equivocado con que meterte, pequeña carta." Grito Sakura, antes de ponerse en una pose un poco…conocida.

"Yo soy una guerrera que lucha por la limpieza y el orden, soy Sakura Kinomoto" dijo ahora la auto proclamada guerrera de la limpieza

"¿Acaso mi familia esta un reality show? ¿Nadie puede ser normal?" Se lamentaba Touya mientras una gran gota bajaba por su nuca.

"¡Sakura! Pensé que teníamos que capturar la carta, ¡déjate de juegos y hazlo ya!" Apresuró el pequeño guardián felpudo.

"Bueno supongo que ¿me deje llevar no?, ¡es que siempre quise hacer eso!" dijo Sakura en una vano intento de justificarse antes de que su cara volviera a ser seria.

"Ya basta de juegos, prepárate a ser atrapada" grito con renovada seriedad la joven mientras que preparaba su arma contra la carta.

"Hasta la vista, baby" susurró antes de lanzarse sobre la carta con aerosol en mano.

Dirty no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que ya tenia encima a una enfurecida Sakura que aprovecho el momento para vaciar todo el contenido de aerosol en su cara, formando una mini nube verde alrededor de la carta.

Sakura sonrió al ver como la carta cayo al piso tosiendo "¡Como me lo supuse, este ataque te afecto!, ¡Aust no solo evitar quita los malos olores sino que también elimina los gérmenes en el aire! Después de todo eres **Dirty**"

La mencionada carta solo la vio con una mirada llena de furia antes contraatacar. Un contraataque que fue efectivamente neutralizado con un escobazo directo a la cara cortesía de la maestra de carta, mientras la carta todavía se encontraba en su estado inconsciente Sakura se puso a trabajar.

"! Carta Sakura, yo tu maestra, te ord... ¡" Había comenzado a encantar la joven cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de una alarma y un pequeño olor a quemado.

Y entonces la respuesta la golpeo como un… ¿Tortazo?

"¡Touya, LA TORTA!"

"¿Torta? ¿Qué Torta?" Pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras se dirigía a abrir el horno donde cada vez salía mas humo. Rápidamente Touya agarro un paño de cocina para evitar quemarse mientras sacaba la humeante tortera del horno ni siquiera se había volteado para poner la tortera sobre la mesa cuando el timbre interrumpio la pequeña paz temporal que reinaba en la casa.

El ya tan mencionado artista solo necesito una mirada de reojo para ver como su hermana se encontraba ocupada con la carta. Así que decidió lanzarse a correr por el pasillo para abrirla el mismo con la tortera caliente entre las manos.

"Ya voy" gritó pero Touya al igual que todos nosotros no es ningún superman o algún tipo criatura con poderes sobrenaturales y como humano mientras corría a millón por el pasillo cuidando de que no se le cayera la tortera y al mismo tiempo gritándole a la persona que se encontrara afuera que se esperara, obvio la pequeña barra de jabón que se encontraba en el piso producto del enfrentamiento entre su hermana y la caótica carta **dirty**.

Que…bueno… se fue de frente justo después de abrir la puerta.

Touya antes de caer inconsciente…

Olfateó el aroma de torta quemada mucho más fuerte que antes.

Escucho el sonar de la tortera al caer al piso y un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Sintió el impacto del duro asfalto de la entrada de la casa.

Saboreó el sabor metalizado de su propia sangre al caer al piso.

Pero lo mas importante….

Lo que más recordaría para el resto de sus días…

Es que vio a un ángel. Un ángel de ojos violetas.

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y espero sus reviews con sus criticas, ¡sean tanto positivos como negativos!


End file.
